


Fênix

by MiRz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: A vida é feita de escolhas. Ou você escolhe ficar no fundo do poço sofrendo ou você trabalha para dar um jeito de sair. Amanda fez a escolha. Ela escolheu renascer.





	Fênix

É ridículo os românticos tentarem te convencer sobre “almas-gêmeas”, “sua outra metade” ou a “tampa da sua panela”. Mais ridículo ainda era pensar que em um planeta com mais de 200 bilhões de pessoas, você está destinado a uma só. Presumir isso era aceitar que a sina de muita gente era conviver com embuste ou que alguém que sofresse abuso do parceiro ou parceira deveria se conformar com a violência porque era o que Deus planejou para ela, que sua “cara-metade” era alguém abusivo e manipulador. Então não, “almas-gêmeas” não existiam, panelas têm mais de uma tampa e há outras metades repetidas no mundo que se encaixam em várias outras metades.

Foi pensando nisso que Amanda se levantou da cama. Recolheu todos os papéis higiênicos usados para limpar os vestígios do choro e trocou o pijama por uma roupa bonita. Arrumou o cabelo, passou maquiagem e calçou os saltos. Seus amigos estariam no Bar do Pavão para um esquenta antes da balada. Ela iria sair e se divertir, conhecer alguém que valesse o seu tempo. Ela não empacaria sua juventude sofrendo por quem não a merecia e não soube valorizá-la.

Naquela noite, Amanda queimou, mas se ergueu das cinzas, renascendo ainda mais forte. Ninguém a colocaria para baixo novamente.

** **

** _Fim_ **


End file.
